


Périls mortels et autres tâches quotidiennes

by drakys



Category: Café Kichijouji de
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-10
Updated: 2007-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakys/pseuds/drakys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sur le thème 'Liste' (11 janvier 2007) pour 31_jours@LJ</p><p>Minagawa envoie Maki et Tokumi faire ses courses, ce qui n'est pas aussi simple qu'il n'y parait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Périls mortels et autres tâches quotidiennes

Maki se gratta la nuque avec une moue qui dénotait à quel point il était ennuyé. De l'autre main, il tenait la liste que Minagawa leur avait donnée. Quelque part, il lui semblait que les instructions étaient fortement exagérées. Tokumi jetta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule pour essayer de voir la feuille de papier, curieux de voir ce qui les retenait en place.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?", demanda-t-il. "Pourquoi on reste ici?"

Le blond soupira, repliant le carré de papier décoré d'un petit chat noir dans le coin supérieur droit pour le cacher dans sa poche. Il se retourna vers l'autre garçon, voulant s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas mal entendu le chef un peu étrange du café et que peut-être, il avait à son insu été porté volontaire pour une mission suicide ou quelque autre drôlerie de ce genre.

"Minagawa a bien dit qu'il voulait qu'on lui rapporte un kilo de sucre?"

Tokumi hocha la tête, le dépassant pour faire quelques pas en direction de l'épicier le plus près.

"C'est une affaire de deux minutes pour une fois!", annonça-t-il, tout guilleret.

L'autre garçon lui attrapa le poignet pour l'arrêter.

"Non attends! Il faut qu'on marche deux kilomètres à l'est!", avertit-il.

Il se rappelait cette étape en particulier, puisqu'elle était suivie d'un _ou sinon_ souligné par deux fois pour bien en faire sentir l'importante. Maki n'avait pas la moindre envie de risquer s'écarter des instructions de Minagawa. Sa vie était plus importance que de gagner quelques minutes... et qui pouvait savoir quel sort terrible lui serait réservé s'il ne se pliait pas aux excentricités du chef cuisinier?

Minagawa avait plus d'une fois prouvé qu'il était passé maître dans l'art de le torturer, physiquement ou mentalement.

Tokumi n'osa pas poser de questions, l'expression de désespoir dans les yeux de l'autre garçon était suffisante pour lui faire comprendre que leur destin serait scellé par l'accomplissement de ces courses. Ils marchèrent donc deux kilomètres à l'est.

"Il... Il n'y a rien ici...", fit remarquer Tokumi avec circonspection.

Par prudence, il mit une main en visière pour mieux examiner leurs environs. Maki en profita pour jeter un coup d'oeil au papier listant les instructions. Il chercha le buisson en forme de chien à trois pattes et s'en approcha. Il fit trois pas à droite et pointa par terre.

"Il faut que tu creuses ici.

— Mais–", hésita Tokumi. "Pourquoi moi?

— Je ne vais quand même pas me salir les ongles!", s'emporta Maki en retournant traîner son collègue jusqu'au à l'endroit décidé par Minagawa. "Creuse!"

Tokumi s'exécuta, salissant ses mains d'abord, ses vêtements ensuite pour finalement tomber sur une boîte de bois qu'il dégagea entièrement. Le symbole de tête de mort le fit hésiter au moment de l'ouvrir. Maki recula pour me mettre à l'abri derrière un arbre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Ouvre!", commanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas trop laisser trembler sa voix. "Si tu meurs, je te promets que je vais m'occuper de tes hamsters!"

L'autre garçon sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues comme il fermait ses yeux et soulevait d'un geste rapide le couvercle de bois. Il ne fut pas foudroyé, n'explosa pas, mais sentit du vent le frôler et entendit des sifflements. Encore vivant, il risqua alors un coup d'oeil et hurla de peur en voyant les longues aiguilles effilées enfoncées dans le sol autour de lui. Tremblant, il récupéra le contenu de la caisse.

"En– ens– suit– te?", bégaya-t-il.

Maki pointa au nord et ils marchèrent les trois kilomètres et six cent vingt-deux mètres indiqués. Ils échangèrent un regard incertain en voyant l'immense aquarium. Tokumi le premier pointa le paquet scellé qui y flottait, retenu à mi-hauteur par une corde fixée au fond de l'aquarium.

"C'est pas des piranhas, ces poissons-là?", demanda Maki, l'autre garçon devenant blanc comme un linge.

"À ton tour!", répliqua-t-il rapidement avant qu'on le désigne pour aller récupérer l'item surprotégé.

Il poussa un Maki hurlant de terreur devant lui. Il agrippa Tokumi pour s'en faire un bouclier; Tokumi se libéra pour le remettre aux premières lignes. Ils déclarèrent match nul et cherchèrent un autre moyen de déterminer la victime sacrificielle pour satisfaire la bizarrerie de Minagawa. Après une joute de pierre, papier, ciseaux perdue par le blond, il fut bien obligé de s'exécuter. Dix minutes plus tard, vêtements trempés et en loques mais autrement vivant, il sortit de l'eau en conquérant avec le paquet.

Deux heures plus tard, ils entraient dans une petite quincaillerie. Il ne restait plus que deux des clous demandés dans un bac et ils cherchèrent pour en trouver d'autre. Tokumi pointa une boîte sur le dessus de l'étagère.

"Avec ça, ça devrait aller", sourit-il.

Il tendit le bras pour les atteindre, mais n'y arriva pas. Maki lui prêta main forte et ses doigts effleurèrent à peine la boîte sans arriver à la tirer à lui. Il regarda autour de lui pour un banc et n'en trouvant pas, grimpa sur l'étagère du bas en se retenant à celle la plus en haut.

"Je l'ai!", s'exclama-t-il en faisant glisser la boîte de clous vers lui.

C'est là qu'il sentit toute l'étagère venir avec.

" _Arghh!_ ", hurlèrent-ils sous la dangereuse pluie qui les éclaboussa.

Le soleil se couchait quand dans un pitoyable état, ils entrèrent à l'épicerie pour récupérer un kilo de sucre et l'ultime item à récupérer. Ils ressortirent sans avoir causé d'incident majeur, déjà un petit miracle en soi. Courbaturés, ecchymosés, ils rentrèrent au Café Kichijouji.

Minagawa les attendait sur le pas de la porte et Tokumi faillit bien pleurer de reconnaissance en voyant que leurs efforts étaient appréciés. Il avait fait deux pas de course en direction de son collègue, une larme brillant à ses yeux, quand il s'arrêta brusquement. Le chef ne leur accordait pas la moindre attention. Au contraire, il se pencha vers le troisième nouveau-venu, un chat noir qu'il prit dans ses bras.

"Ah, Sukekiyo. Tu as été parti bien longtemps, ne me fais plus des peurs comme ça", lui dit-il, de son habituelle voix sans émotion.

Il grattait entre les oreilles de son paquet poilu et ronronnant quand il remarqua que Maki et Tokumi était de retour. Le blond fronçait dangereusement les sourcils en déposant les sacs devant lui.

"Voilà ton sucre!", lâcha-t-il, une veine battant à sa tempe. "Ça a pas été de tout repos!

— Oh?", fit Minagawa, toutefois dépourvu de toute curiosité.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil désintéressé à ses pieds.

"Et vous avez tout trouvé?

— Ouiii", pleurnicha presque Tokumi. "Même la paille et les clous–

— Et les rouleaux de parchemin et la parution mensuelle de _Magie noire et café au lait_ ", complèta le blond.

"Merci beaucoup", répondit le jeune chef en s'inclinant poliment. "Ce que je garde chez moi de matières premières pour mes poupées vaudoues était presque épuisé et je n'avais pas le temps de faire le tour de mes réserves."

Tokumi et Maki échangèrent un regard absolument terrifié, bien que la majorité de cette terreur soit hébergée dans les yeux du blond. Après tout, les poupées à son effigie étaient le plus souvent les victimes des coups de marteau sauvages de Minagawa. Il s'en voulut amèrement de ne pas avoir pensé avant à ce que les items de la liste représentaient.

Mais l'amertume s'envola aussitôt que le chef releva la tête pour le dévisager. Il sentit un frisson glacé lui courir le long de l'échine en voyant le mince sourire du les lèvres de Minagawa.

"Au fait, Maki, il commence à me manquer de tes cheveux. Tu m'en donnerais d'autres?"


End file.
